


Befouled

by The_Twister



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 17:21:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9195935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Twister/pseuds/The_Twister
Summary: Just something small.





	

You feel as though your world is crushing in on you. Squeezing your sides and every part of your body that it can get to. Not only can you not breathe but you can't think either.   
  
He had thrown you to the sharks and he didn't care. He didn't care if you died or if you got mauled by a bear. All he cared about was having your sister.   
  
Having her so his grimy fingers would dirty her perfect body. Soil it with impure touches.    
  
And you couldn't do anything.   
  
You heard her screams.   
  
You heard her cries for help.   
  
You couldn't save her though. You couldn't save her from the life she was going to have because you were too weak.   
  
That's the reason you're laying out here in the street in a heap.    
  
A heap of nothing.   
  
It was because you couldn't help her. You couldn't save her from the torturous life that she is experiencing now.    
  
You're trash.   
  
That's the only thought that runs through your head.   
  
You're absolute trash for not being able to save her.   
  
If only you had been stronger.   
  
If only.


End file.
